This invention is related to an improved adjustable pipe wrench, and particularly concerns a pipe wrench which includes an improved driving mechanism having enhanced strength.
Though there are a number of pipe wrenches which are known in the prior art, however, when using a wrench for heavy duty work, most of them were found too weak to bear a large acting force, so that, when using the wrench, the ratchet member, the driving wheel and the head were easily broken.